


You're Welcome

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Moana Cast RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lin Is Horny When He's Tired, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Open Relationships, Perks Of Working On Moana, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, getaway, which is always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Disney gives the cast of Moana one day park hoppers to Disneyland. Lin and Dwayne do not waste the time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -watches all the trailers for Moana  
> -listens to Hamilton 24/7  
> -watches Moana interviews  
> -searches up this pairing  
> -OMG IT'S A THING LET'S DO A THING FOR IT YAY
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It's not to say Lin wasn't happy to get a complimentary park hopper pass to Disneyland- he was beside himself with childlike excitement since he received his in the mail, ask poor Vanessa. It's just that a 5:45 flight to Anaheim wasn't exactly Lin's idea of a good start to vacation, especially since the flight was so turbulent the coffee service was terminated. Lin without coffee = snappy, bitchy Lin; again, ask poor Vanessa.

But it was worth it knowing the earlier flight meant seeing Dwayne earlier before all the stations and hubbub showed up- he valued their time alone, which they hadn't gotten a lot of since months before, when they had wrapped Moana.

Lin woke up as the pilot announced descent- as the plane began to taxi in, he already got a text from the exec that sent him there that a would be a car waiting.

"Perks of working a job for Disney," he murmured to himself, and yawned so widely his ears popped. The car was outside the terminal as promised, and even though Lin was still a little groggy as he grabbed his bag off the carousel and dragged it behind him, he thought back to the days when he had to fly twice every day for reads and rehearsals, no rest, no recognition, and above all else- no all expenses paid trips to Disneyland. Of course, Lin loved his normal lifestyle, considered his writing room the happiest place on earth and wouldn't forsake it for the world, but he counted his lucky stars every day that his passions had given him these opportunities.

He was shaken from his early morning musings as he saw the car pull up outside. Grabbing his stuff again, he made his way through the terminal, took a couple of silly selfies with some fans, and finally stepped out into the dry heat of LA.

"I love London," he told the driver, "I do. But I'll take this over the rain any day."

Lin directed him to the hotel he had previously decided on with Dwayne- nothing high profile, or classy even- just a nice little inn they could catch a shuttle to the park from the next day.

 _The next day..._ Lin smiled at the prospect of having the whole rest of today and the night to properly say hi to his friend. He remembered fondly what his wife had told him before he left.

"Remember the lube, honey," Vanessa had said, not looking up from her book, "I won't be your ass therapist when you get home."

"Yeah, I know. Won't make that mistake again. Love ya buckets," he had replied, and with a four kisses all over her face, he had been off to the drugstore to buy the lube he had forgotten- his wife knew him too well.

"Lin! Baby, it's so good to see your face again," Dwayne's sexy, rumbling voice boomed across the hotel parking lot, and damn, hearing him say baby still sent pleasant chills through the Puerto Rican. He shielded his eyes to see the Rock standing by a room door with a key, sunglasses on. "Missed the D?!" he called additionally, chuckling. "Get it? Cause my name starts with D too?" 

"Yeah, that was dad-level cringey," Lin muttered, though not without a smile. Back turned, he got a better look at Dwayne's tight grey T-shirt hugging his bulging muscles. After a grating flight like that and three nights of celibacy and stress, he wanted nothing more than to jump him.

But he managed to keep himself together as he hugged Dwayne tightly and greeted him, the two entering the room together after checking for paparazzi- cameras seemed to follow Dwayne a lot more, and they didn't really need the public to know about this private arrangement they had made with their wives.

"So- what did you do on the flight?" Dwayne asked, tossing the keys on a table and handing Lin a venti Americano, one cream five sugars.

"Oh shit, I love you," Lin moaned as he took a long gulp from the steaming cup, "Ummm, I just watched some old Game of Thrones episodes on my phone until I fell asleep."

"You didn't watch Moana?" Dwayne asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

"'S that out?" Lin asked, nose scrunched up adorably, and he should really know this, he wrote the damn score.

"It is on the Disney planes," Dwayne shrugged, sipping from his own iced coffee.

"Sorry. I guess I was too tired to self-criticize," Lin smiled, and Dwayne wrapped him in another hug. After a minute of rocking back and forth and just breathing in each other's scent, the hug turned into Dwayne's lips on Lin's neck, pressing soft, lazy kisses up to his stubble-dotted jaw. Lin let out a moan at the simple gesture- he always was the more vocal of the two- and tilted his head to give Dwayne better access.

"Mmm, you taste good, baby," he mumbled, wrapping an arm around Lin and snaking one hand down to squeeze his ass. Lin wriggled a little- suddenly, his jeans were much too tight, and he needed to get them off STAT.

"Y'know something?" Lin asked, groaning, "Pants are stupid." Dwayne chuckled, white teeth flashing.

"I couldn't agree more."

In no time, they were undressing each other and tumbling backward onto one of the two beds in the room they had reserved, Lin crawling onto Dwayne's lap and grinding his hardening cock down against the larger man's offered palm.

"Guess a little coffee wakes my dick up too," Lin pondered, feeling himself fill out a little more until he was fully erect in Dwayne's hand.

"Could be the coffee... could be the way I do this," Dwayne stroked along Lin's cock through his boxers gently, and there was that grin again.

"You're so fucking hot," Lin said, "God dammit, every time I thought about what you would do to me on this trip, god, I-" his breath hitched, and Dwayne's eyebrows raised expectantly, increasing the pace of his stroking a little.

"What did you do, sweetheart?"

Lin let out a shaky breath, bucking his hips weakly down into Dwayne's hand. "I-I had to touch myself... I would get so hard thinking about your dick in my ass, god, I want to suck your dick-"

Dwayne paused, pulling Lin closer. "You get filthy when you're sleep deprived and horny."

"How do you know?" Lin muttered, "You don't live with me."

"No, but whenever we see each other, you happen to be either sleep deprived, horny, or both." Lin shrugged, mulling this over.

"Can't dispute that."

"You still want me to fuck you?" Dwayne asked. Lin nodded eagerly, his cock twitching at the prospect, and the larger man slid his hands up to Lin's hips.

"How 'bought you ride me, baby?"

"Mmmm, fuck, gonna blow my load wayyy too soon over here," Lin exhaled.

"Guess I'll just have to make you come twice," Dwayne replied smoothly, and as Lin shucked down his boxers, he couldn't help but giggle.

"That was a total porn moment."

"It was, wasn't it?" Dwayne joined in, laughing. He felt up Lin's backside again, nudging his hips up to meet Lin's as the smaller man dug around for the precious lube. After shifting up to lower a condom over Dwayne's impressive length, Lin sank down and began to rock.

"That's really good... oh, I needed this, I needed this so much, Papi-" Lin was murmuring feverishly, head rolling back. Dwayne's eyes slid closed, guiding Lin's movements as they took it slow, every thrust and roll of the hips in sync and unrushed. "Talk dirty..."

"What do you need, baby, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Oh... you know that line from..." Lin bit his lip, "Furious 7, where you're wearing that..." he suppressed a groan, flattening a palm against Dwayne's hard chest, "That muscle top thing, and you're like..."

"Ahh, yeah. _Daddy's got to go to work_ ," Dwayne said in his best action star voice, and Lin let out a high pitched whine.

"Oh shit, that was so fucking hot, ahgod, you're huge-"

"So nice for me," Dwayne whispered, giving Lin a couple fingers to suck on, "So pretty for daddy."

"Shit, shit," Lin clenched hard around him, his hand pulling at his own cock, and he came in spurts all over Dwayne's shirt, whining through it until he became oversensitive and had to roll off. Now that Lin had come, Dwayne let his climax take over, rolling up into Lin as softly as he could so as not to fuck him too rough- right now was not the time for a rough pounding- it was too early, Lin was too jet-lagged, and there would be _plenty_ of time for that later.

"Thank you," Lin murmured quietly against Dwayne's chest, and Dwayne kissed his forehead before nudging him off a little.

"Alright, sleepyhead. Get some more coffee into ya while I get changed, we've got press this afternoon."

"Fuck, you serious?" Lin asked, and Dwayne frowned.

"What, they didn't tell you?"

"I guess that part slipped their minds," Lin moped, "I'm too tired to freestyle for every interview I get."

"Tell them you can't think straight, 'cause you just finished a good fuck," Dwayne grinned. Lin grinned a little back.

"The internet would think I'm cute if I said that, at least. I like it when they think I'm cute."

"You could eat your own toenail and the internet would think you're cute," Dwayne muttered, slipping a new T-Shirt on. Lin bit his lip again, watching the rippling muscles disappear under the clean fabric.

"Do you think I'm cute?" he asked. Dwayne glanced over, pausing.

"I think you're fucking adorable."

"Alright, well, at least our interviews aren't solos. We can hold hands out of frame?"

"We cannot."

"Aw, baby-"

"We'll do plenty of hand holding tomorrow in the park, Nicholas Sparks," Dwayne promised, a mischievous look in his eye, "...On the rides."

The day went by fast, and the press was a lot more fun than Lin had envisioned it to be. He just bitched and moaned because it was thing he did- if he was being honest with himself, he enjoyed press more than most for the sole reason of being able to talk, long, obnoxious and unrestrained, about whatever project he was currently squeeing over and get endorsed to do it.

They fell asleep early, same bed, pillows in weird places. Lin ended up with all the blankets, but Dwayne didn't mind- he got hot on nights like these anyway, especially with Lin's scorching body heat radiating off his small frame like a radioactive toaster.

Soon, it was time to wake up for the exciting day, and they did so wrapped around each other.

"Morning, little spoon," Dwayne teased in Lin's ear, and Lin roused, batting him away.

"Fuck off, I'm a knife," he murmured back, half-consciously.

"Come on, get up!" Dwayne rolled out of bed, clapping his hands.

"I rise only for coffee," Lin muttered back.

"Would you settle for coffee and a kiss?" Dwayne grinned, picking up the cup. Lin smiled, rolling over.

"Can't top that," he giggled, and let Dwayne place a kiss on his lips. "Oh, shit," he mumbled, eyes widening, "It's Disney-day!"

"Yep, get-" Dwayne didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Lin was tearing into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes and dressing. 

Twenty minutes went by. 

"I've got a boner," Lin announced, rubbing his eyes as he came out of the steamy bathroom a few moments later. Dwayne looked over, eyes dropping down to find that yes, Lin did have a visible bulge in his jeans.

"Why didn't you just take care of it in the shower?" Dwayne asked, frowning ever so slightly. Lin shrugged, running a hand through his hair. 

"Cause I wanted you to suck me off?"

"Okay," Dwayne sighed, "But only because you asked so nicely." Getting up and rubbing his hands together, he backed Lin against a wall and dropped to his knees. Unzipping the pants Lin had just zipped up, he took the Puerto Rican's hard cock out and placed a kiss to the tip, watching Lin's enthusiastic reaction intently. They had no time to waste, so Dwayne refraines from teasing and just swallowed him, sucking hard and fast until he felt Lin throb and come down his throat.

"Thank... you..." Lin gasped, white knuckling the nearby coffee table.

" _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_ ," Dwayne sang his lead song from Moana, giving jazz hands and doing a little slide. Lin laughed loudly, and snapped his fingers along.

-0-0-0-

As each passing hour went by, Lin looked more and more like an excited puppy. "I've been to Disney like three times with my family, but every time it's like this whole new experience, y'know?" he commented eagerly, Dwayne just nodding along and squeezing his hand.

They hit Indiana Jones first, which had the longest line. After that came pirates, haunted mansion, then splash, then back over to Frontierland, where Lin repeated the cowboy's Spanish safety warnings word for word with fervor, to the soundtrack of Dwayne's laughter.

Heading over to California Adventure Park for the afternoon, they rode the Tower of Terror ("It's closing soon, Dwayne, I'm devastated. This is a national treasure... we're influential voices of Disney, aren't we? We can petition against our bosses without getting sued, right?")

By the end of the day, when they had ended up back in Fantasyland to hit some of the childhood favorites, they had taken about a million photos altogether with fans throughout the day. Lin was buzzed, Dwayne was also riding the high of an incredibly fun day, and both were grateful to be there together. Lin missed Vanessa, but he had his Dwayne with him, so all was right- she told him to enjoy himself, so he would.

"Hey... ice cream?" Lin asked, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously with a smile. Dwayne nodded.

"Hell yeah, I'll never _say no to that._ "

"Wow... you're just a reference machine, aren't you?" Lin laughed, and Dwayne chuckled with him.

-0-0-0-

By the time they got back to their hotel room, Lin checked the internet, and sure enough, there were already about ten articles out about "The Rock and Hamilton creator Lin-Manuel Miranda enjoy a sunny day at Disneyland."

"Okay, so this article says we'd make a cute couple... this article says working on Moana brought us closer together... this article-" 

"Don't worry about the articles," Dwayne said, sauntering over to the bed, where Lin, dressed in new Pluto pajamas, was propped up with all the pillows surrounding him like a fort, "Let's make our last night count. It may be a while before I see you again, man."

Lin pouted. "I don't wanna think about that. Let's just fuck and have a good time, okay? I'm still jazzed from the day, and I've got a lot of energy to take out."

"Yeah, me too," Dwayne nodded, "Let's go at it for _hours_ , babe." Rolling into bed beside him, he pulled him close. Big, strong arms wrapped around Lin, and they were out like lights in minutes.  

They always had the morning... Lin always seemed friskier then anyway, or so Dwayne had so fondly observed... but all they needed right now was each other's warmth, after a day of simply unforgettable, childlike wonder. 


End file.
